Herbon
Herbon is a Hanakame albertensis who makes his debut in the 8th adventure of the Sporerassic Park series. He is the replacement of Mulija after Mulija was killed by a pack of Shiraptors during the events of Sporerassic Park due to the greed of Mustongon. Herbon has a older twin sister, Dr. Herbonia. He is a member of the parks' animal control, therefore he is under Sadorah's command, as Sadorah is Herbon's superior. Like Sadorah, Herbon does have healing equipment. Appearance Like his older sister, Herbon was once just a normal Hanakame but he had weapons on him. His new and current design is similar but he is now a Hanakame albertensis, a sub-species of Hanakame. He now wears shoulder pads that hold two of his weapons and the other two are on the back of his hands. Other than that, he looks like a normal Hanakame albertensis. Personality Herbon is a nice guy and he is friendly. He does seem to have a fear of being killed by a dinosaur. Like Sadorah, he does get serious and will attack enemies on sight but will not kill the dinosaur if he and Sadorah just needs to capture it alive. Abilities Like his superior, Sadorah, Herbon has all the abilities a Hanakame albertensis has but Herbon's Bite, Charge, Strike and Spit abilities are replaced with his weapons. 'Attacks' Bladed Knuckles- Level 1: Herbon swipes the enemy with the Bladed Knuckle on his right hand. Does 30 damage and uses 55 energy. This attack can hit multiple enemies at close range. Missile Flinger- Level 1: Herbon simply shoots a missile from his Missile Flinger on his left shoulder. It follows the enemy and explodes on impact, multiple enemies can be caught in the blast. Does 35 damage and uses 150 energy. Lightning Striker- Level 1: Herbon stabs the enemy with his right Lightning Striker, stunning it and causing heavy damage. Does 35 damage and uses 80 energy. Plasma Pulser- Level 1: Herbon simply shoots a small, purple energy blast that heads for the targeted enemy and hits it. Does 20 damage and uses 80 energy. This is Herbon's weakest attack but it gives him two long range attacks, along with his Missile Flingers. 'Misc. Abilities' Invigorator: This equipment restores Herbon's health by 1 as time goes by when he is damaged. It stops when his health is back to maxium but restarts again when he is damaged again. It is seen on his Lightning Striker. Power Generator: This helmet like device restores Herbon's energy greatly and quickly. It is on the back of his Plasma Pulsers. Power Battery: This device is seen on Herbon's Plasma Pulsers. It increases his Energy from 1,000 to 2,000, thus allowing him to use his attacks more. In adventures Herbon has so far been in two completed adventures so far. He will be a reocurring character in the Sporerassic Park series as he is now a part of the series' main cast along with his sister. 'Appearances' 'Sporerassic Park Series' The Lost World: Sporerassic Park (first appearance) Sporerassic Park: Permian Sporerassic Park: Triassic Sporerassic Park: Jurassic Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous Unnamed Installment 'Mecha-Federation Chronicles Series' Mission 8: Device Defenders! (locked ally) Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Old_Herbon.png|Herbon's old look. File:Herbon_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4jk0hi.png|Artwork of Herbon by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Herbon's_Fear.png|Herbon expressing his deepest fear. File:Herbon_Bladed_Knuckles.png|Herbon's Bladed Knuckle attack. File:Herbon_Missile_Flinger.png|Herbon shooting a missile from his Missile Flinger. File:Herbon_Lightning_Striker.png|Herbon's Lightning Striker attack. File:Herbon_Plasma_Pulsers.png|Herbon shooting his Plasma Pulsers. Trivia *All of Herbon's weapons are Level 1, reflecting his rookie status. This makes him the weakest character with weapons. Kanzarene was also going to have Level 1 weapons but his weapons were powered up. *Like Sadorah, though he has all the Warrior weapons, he isn't a Elite Soldier. *Him and Dr. Herbonia were once normal Hanakames, but with their current designs they are now both Hanakame albertensis, a sub-species of Hanakame. Because they are still Hanakames, Dantenca still holds his species change record. **This makes Herbon and Dr. Herbonia the only characters who are a member of a sub-species. Category:Galactic Adventures Characters Category:Adventure Allies Category:Sporerassic Park Series Characters Category:Sporerassic Park Employees Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hanakame Characters Category:Optional Allies Category:NPC Characters